


Why the World is Round

by hearts_blood



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: queer_fest, Fake Marriage, Father-Son Relationship, First Date, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/hearts_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen's father hears about his son's 'marriage,' he calls to offer his congratulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the World is Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> Original prompt: "Stephen's dad hears about his undercover mission to Mars (where he pretended to be married to Marcus), and assumes they are actually involved. Stephen isn't sure whether to try to clear up the misunderstanding or let it slide, because he'd kind of like it to be true, but as far as he knows Marcus is straight."

_God made the world round so we would never be able to see too far down the road. ~ Isak Dinesen_

Stephen stared with some surprise at the face of his father on the Babcom view-screen. The picture was scratchy, but secure; the communications blackout imposed by EarthGov was still being heavily enforced, and Stephen knew it must have cost the old man a fortune in favors to make the call. He also knew how much his father, who was staunchly loyal to President Clark and had said some highly uncomplimentary things about Captain Sheridan and the crew of Babylon 5 in general, was risking by placing this call in the first place. "Dad, what the hell are you doing? You could be court-martialed for this."

"Don't think I haven't already thought of that. Your mother would have my head if she knew what I was doing." General Richard Franklin's stern, round face seemed rigid with strain, and with some unfamiliar emotion. "But when I heard the news about your marriage, I had to call and—"

"Wait, wait, hold up. My _what_?"

"Stephen, please, I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye on some things—"

"On anything, you mean."

"—but you don't have to hide from me. That's why I'm calling. I wanted you to know." The general's jaw was tight, his voice was tight, everything about his face and posture looked strained to the breaking point. "Congratulations, son. I wish you every happiness."

"Dad... what gives you the idea..."

"I heard—through channels, you understand—about your honeymoon on Mars. Under those assumed names, of course." General Franklin tried to smile. "What's his real name, Stephen?"

"Marcus. But you've got the wrong idea," Stephen said hastily, forcing back the surge of comforting endorphins that always welled up at the mention of the Ranger's name. "We were there on business."

He had been infuriated when their contact had presented them with their false identity papers, those of a newlywed couple on honeymoon, because the idea of someone, _anyone_ , actually wanting to marry Marcus was ridiculous. And the trip had been long and tedious, and the Ranger had been alternately bubbly and brooding, and _then_ Marcus had taken such perverse delight in the idea that when they were going through Martian customs they would have to play the part of infatuated new husbands, that he and Stephen had collapsed into helpless laughter right there on the tube. 

"Well, these are troubled times for your people. You've got to combine business with pleasure, I understand that—"

"Dad!" Stephen interrupted, almost frantically. "I hate to burst your bubble, but your information's wrong. I'm not married, I'm not planning on getting married, not to a man and certainly not to Marcus..." The lie tasted sour in his throat. "I like women, when I've got time for them."

Which was true enough. He'd never been attracted to a man before, and definitely never to one as infuriating as Marcus Cole. And he'd gotten very thoroughly laid by the gorgeous female resistance leader on Mars... all the while feeling strangely excited to know that Marcus was nearby, hearing them clearly. But what did it matter if Marcus heard them? He was pursuing Ivanova, an endeavor far more futile than their war against President Clark, and Stephen had no reason to assume that Marcus's tastes were for anything other than women...

"I know that's all you ever brought home," Richard conceded. He took off his wire-framed glasses and absently cleaned the lenses with his regulation pocket handkerchief. It was a habit he'd had since Stephen was a boy, left over from the days before dust-repelling polymers became common on prescription eyeglasses. "At least when I was home. And your mother never said anything about you having boyfriends. Then again, she always did go out of her way to pamper you, and as for you and I... Well, I still don't know my only son as well as I ought to."

"Dad..."

"It's a little bit of a shock to me, Stephen, I admit that."

The doctor gave up. "Seriously? One daughter's a lesbian, another daughter realizes she ought to have been born a man, and you barely even blinked. Hell, for years, I wondered if you'd even noticed. Then I decide to marry a man and _that's_ what shocks you? Well, I guess I never could do anything to make you happy. Nice to know breaking away from Earth hasn't changed me in essentials."

"There was a time," said the general sternly, "when I wished you would change. Not because I was disappointed in you, but because I was angry at myself for not having been there to guide you the way I saw fit."

"Don't beat yourself up about it at this late date," said Stephen bluntly. "I still probably wouldn't have lived up to your expectations."

"Probably not. Regardless... you've always made me proud." Richard's voice softened. "Stephen, God made the world round for a reason, so we'd never be able to see too far down the road. It's a bad time for everyone, son. This isn't what I ever expected or planned for, for you, but if this is what makes you happy, and gives you the drive to keep going... then you've got my blessing. I hope you and Marcus are very happy together."

In spite of the absurdity of the situation, Stephen felt his throat closing up, and all he could manage was, "Thanks, Dad."

Richard Franklin nodded awkwardly. "You tell that husband of yours that I expect to meet him face-to-face, when all this nonsense is over and done with."

"I'll tell Marcus." And it would be one hell of a conversation, that was for damn sure. Stephen opened his mouth, then hesitated. "Dad, look. I know things are awful right now, but in spite of all the problems back home... I love you, Dad."

The general coughed. "Love you too, son."

Stephen stared blankly at the darkened screen for a long time after his father signed off, thinking. Thinking of the long, slow freighter to Mars and how badly he'd wanted to strangle Marcus to make him shut up, and then how badly he'd wanted to run his hands through Marcus's hair, and then how badly he'd wanted to kiss him... Stephen shook his head sharply. Then he punched in a code to place a new call. 

"Stephen. What can I do for you?"

"Marcus. Want to grab some dinner? I've got something to talk to you about."

The Ranger grinned slightly. "Doctor Franklin, are you asking me on a date?"

"...Maybe."

Marcus's smile widened. "Stephen, I thought you'd never get around to asking."


End file.
